The World Of Remnant Team AMBR
by FictionMixtion
Summary: The adventures of team AMBR,JNPR,RWBY and alot more in their quest to save remnant from the forces of evil!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N... Hello! This is my first fanfic about my OC team,AMBR! or Amber consisting of Aero,Magnolia,Bisque and Rosso! This is my first fanfic to pull through so constructive criticism is a must! Thanks for reading and i do not own RWBY,Rooster Teeth does! HAVE FUN!**

* * *

Aero woke up from his deep mother was calling him along with his was about to slack off again but his father reminded through a yell;It's Beacon's entrance exam immediately ran from his bed with the help of his semblance which is the ability to dash really fast into a chosen quickly ate his breakfast as he could miss the ship to Beacon.

After eating,he picked up his scroll and weapon which is a sword that can turn to a scythe and a are that there are only 2 scythe wielders in Beacon currently,the other one is named Ruby Rose and she has a red scythe that is able to fire even in it's scythe headed outside but not before saying goodbye to his loved them dearly for supporting his dreams.

He opened his scroll and looked at the coordinates of the ship that will take them to is on the port on Vale which is not that far away since he lives in problem is Vale's streets are rather busy today and the pier is on the west edge while his house is at the east edge of used his semblance to aid him along the way,keeping alert when his aura is low by an application on his phone which scans the aura level of the owner and his future team.

It was a good 7 minutes of dashing,walking then dashing again until he reached the ship which he bet was almost about to close when he went inside;It was fancy,there were alot of chairs and alot of windows for ship itself is bigger than the port so they had to enter through a sat beside 3 people who seemed nice to him.

The first one was Bisque Brunswick,a woman who had long,blond hair and green wore a combat skirt that flowed down to her knee caps with a matching had a weapon that has a sheath that can turn to either a shield or a main weapon is the sword which can turn to a spear at will, was rather calm and serene but she was nice and her voice could soothe anything.

The second one was Magnolia Quartz,who was also a woman with short orange wore a white coat and she had her Hammer that can turn a rifle which is infused with different kinds of dust in her had light armor on in her knees and arms and she is also a a tiger faunus who inherited a tiger's was rather hyperactive and funny though she can turn really stern.

The third one,Rosso Quartz was a man with brown had silver eyes and he wore a coat,just like Magnolia which gave him the idea they were weapon of choice is a staff which can separate to 2 guns;One is Semi-Automatic while one is was serious most of time and he seemed to take his acceptance at Beacon a big responsibility which was the last thing Aero liked about Rosso.

It was a really long flight so they had alot of time to talk about things about spinned a bottle on who will answer a question about himself let out a cracked laugh when it landed into Aero,to his great was the one to ask him a question.

"Okay,so,what do think about us three when you first came into the ship?"Magnolia asked Aero with a mocking smile though Aero was relieved that he didn't have to answer anything worse than worse.

"About you,Magnolia,i thought you were cheerful and funny and i wasn't you are WAY more cheerful than what i you,Bisque,you haven't talked much at all this whole time but i can tell you're ,i don't really know what to say but you're really serious and i can see a great hunter in you."Aero scanned their faces with a embarrassed his great surprise,they were all smiling,even proceeded to spin the bottle again and it landed on Rosso.

"Rosso,name one of the times you become funny and un-serious if you even had one."Aero said with a wasn't expecting Aero'd question him such a foolish question.

"It is the time when Nora stole the other half of my staff and i HAD to act foolish in order to get it back."Rosso was chuckling and Aero was dying in the now spun the bottle and it landed into Magnolia.

"Magnolia,tell them what i saw when i had to clean your room a few weeks ago."Rosso smirked and turned ,Magnolia was petrified and she couldn't speak which means it is something really embarrassing.

"N-Ninjas...O-Of...L-Love and... i... Touched...myself...While...R-Reading...I-I-It..."Magnolia said sinking to her three couldn't help but laugh,even Bisque and Rosso laughed harder than Magnolia did before and they had to be shushed by the other groups.

"O-kay...Now...I...have...to...spin..."Magnolia said as she literally spinned and Rosso had to grapple her to stop her and it landed right on Bisque.

"O-Kay,B-Bisque...What is the L-Longest time you've t-talked?"Magnolia asked Bisuqe who just smiled and looked at the window.

"Today is the day i beat my high score of 5 sentences per day."Bisque said without looking at anybody else,just the looked beautiful from that pose,Aero thought.

 _"Gah?! What was i thinking?!"_ Aero shook his head in was hoping they're going to be paired and he already thought up a name for their team."ABMR" which means all drifted to a short sleep.

"Okay,everyone! We reached your bags and go down through the ramp into the courtyard!"Yelled the driver which woke them up from their deep all looked outside;It was was a big clock tower which shone like a all went down through the ramp and they were met by a woman in her middle-ages.

 **"Welcome to Beacon,please come in to attend the examination."**

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked the first chapter,please post suggestions and tips for me to make better you had fun reading this,BYE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Examinations

**A/N So,i got my first review about my english and grammar ,it's my second language and i'll try to make it as polished as possible! EDIT:I found out the problem,some words were omitted if I write the document through the Doc im using MS Word.**

The woman who greeted them was Glynda Goodwitch,one of the teachers of was tall and looks like as if she's middle has short yellowish hair tied in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face and she wore glasses over her emerald-green wore a cape that has a purple has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown cut of her cape is stylized to end in flames and the first look,she was someone not to looked around;There were only 12 students as it is the second day of the examination.

"Ozpin,please give them a brief explanation of the examination...Again."Glynda said without EVEN looking away from the very eyes of the way Professor Glynda said "Again" gave a brief hint that it is the day 2 of examinations;only 50 students are accepted per day in a span of 3 days..

"Ehem! Okay,everyone! The examination to enter Beacon is "Simple" and "Easy".We use a custom system to get students to enter our school;Skill and a "Short" test full of questions alluding to our curriculum and the lessons that you might have learned and retained from signal."Ozpin said.

"You will be matched up with another student to duel in a controlled area in the first test! To be qualified,you need to have atleast 65% score from the test and then show your skills in a friendly also need to HAVE passed your certificate of graduation from signal and you are going to be accepted.I hope you are energized because we are starting now!"Glynda she said that,Ozpin pushed a button that made the stage students tried hard to not get caught by the expanding stage.

Professor Ozpin pushed another button which caused a holo-screen to was nothing in it for a few seconds until a roulette appeared then a random match up was made;Some guy called Birch and another one called climbed up into the stage and prepared their weapons.

Birch had brown hair and nerdy wore a coat with a Light-Blue undershirt and leather weapon of choice was a bow that can be divided into 2 daggers which can be thrown like a is taller than had Light-Blue wears Samurai clothing witch matches with his weapons which were 2 dust infused was as tall as Aero but he was visibly buffer.

"All right,3...2...1..."Professor Glynda started counting crowd was getting tense and tense by the minutes.

"GO!"As soon as Professor Glynda said go,Napier and Birch threw themselves at each other,blocking every strike that they threw at each had the upper hand mostly because he had swords and Birch only had slashed rapidly at Birch who seemed to be sweating hard,Birch countered Napier with a swift stab which miraculously hit Napier who flinched which gave Birch the chance to rapidly stab him until his aura goes out which he did.

"Let me remind you,students that we don't accept who won;We just make you duel to see your skills,our dear Headmaster,Professor Ozpin will rate your skills and decide your faith."Professor Glynda said while writing in a clipboard

Another matchup was made by the Holo-Screen;Bisque and was a woman with curled hair and a orange and yellow striped wears tight leggings,which was much despised by wears a black jacket,matching the color of her weapon of choice was a Spear which can turn to a gun or sword.

When Professor Glynda said go,Bisque calmly and beautifully executed a series of jabs with her spear with almost all of her attacks hitting retaliated with accurate shots,hitting Bisque in the shoulders and the was faster than Bisque,making up for her lack of a shield that makes her a perfect rival for transformed her sword sheath to a gun then loaded it with gravity noticed that her grip on the spear was tighter giving them a slight hint of what she's about to were barely disappointed;Bisque pointed her spear at Regalia then fired,depleting all Regalia's aura even though she did manage to slow her down by shooting at Ozpin looked really happy about what Bisque's just done.

The next Matchup was Wilt and was another woman who dressed up like a female martial olive hair was tied into 2 buns with a ribbon in each weapon was her metallic boots loaded up with Lightning was a man with black hair with exotic male martial artist were obviously siblings,hinted by their emblem which only had few weapon was metal gloves with lightning dust in contradiction to the boots of his sister.

The fight was rather breath-taking because of the speed of their kicks and well knew kicks are strong against punches but probably due to them being siblings,they know each other's strategies and looked like it could never end but after all,they are human;They were ehausted and they called for a time-out which Professor Ozpin gladly gave.

The next pair was Magnolia and was a woman with short,cut wore a cape and medium body armor which showed her thought that she looked like Phyrrha from the Pumpkin Pete cereal box with that body armor weapon was a hammer fitted with a minigun barrel inside the head of it.

It certainly looked like a close match because of their similarities,except for the fact Nyanza's got more reliable armor managed to get the first hit with her hammer which caused the Amphitheater to did the same and they went on a pounding spree,making everyone topple down on the ground including the headmaster and the finally stopped when they heared gunshots coming from the stage;they were firing at each Holo-Screen showed that they had the same amount of Aura felt like Yale and Wilt's fight,everyone thought they were going to stop because of fatigue until Magnolia activated her claws and used gravity dust and countered every bullet her way until she hit Nyanza,knocking her across the stage and depleting her Aura.

The next duelists were Grey and had grey hair,a bulletproof vest and casual weapon was a telescope that can expand to reveal a sharp blade and it's features give a hint of a possibility of it being able to transform to a wore a mysterious mask covering his eyes and of course,he had raid wore a jacket over his black undershirt and he had samurai pants much like weapon was a sword with a mysterious red blade which seems to be vibrating.

They started the fight with Red dashing at Grey,Red was emotionless while Grey was sweating vibroblade Red was using was effective against Grey's Grey still managed to defend himself,long enough for him to be accepted as Professor Ozpin stopped the fight to prevent further damage as a vibroblade is very dangerous,much dangerous than any other weapon when it comes to people with low aura.

Aero and Rosso were the only ones left,making them the next duelists to could hear the astonished gasps of the other students when he activated his weapon making him a little more the fight started,Aero used his semblance against Rosso,pinning him to a invisible just smiled and he disappeared leaving the students made shouts of applause when he reappeared behind Aero;His semblance was gave him a quick,blunt attack with his couldn't let himself be defeated and be embarrassed in front of many especially with the type of weapon he's got so he quickly recovered and gave 2 sharp slashes at Rosso,damaging him gave a quick look at the Holo-Screen,Rosso had 75% while he had 81.9% He was a little motivated but a 5.1% difference isn't started to fire at him which Aero dodged with his semblance with ease,but he still got shot by 2 struck his scythe on the floor and shot at Rosso with electric bullets which successfully struck him,immobilizing him for a few seconds leaving him slashed 3 times which reduced Rosso's aura at 50% however he was shocked when Rosso was behind him,shooting him until he ran out of bullets,leaving him with 30% was getting really tense for Aero,he wanted to win but it looks like he couldn't manage activated a hidden transformation;a bolt action was easier to carry and easier to fire which made things a little ,who teleported on his back again tried to fire at Aero again,however Aero turned back and shot blindly at Rosso,opening his eyes only when the the headmaster kindly told him to won.

Rosso congratulated Aero for winning,but he also told him he will win next felt like he severed his blooming friendship with Rosso with the fight but Rosso sensed his worries and told him that it was 'kay and he was surprised of his skill.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They all went up to a long hall filled with chairs and picked the seats beside his friends and they waited as Professor Glynda used her semblance to make all the papers fly into their scanned the test of it's contents.

"Name 5 creatures of Grimm,Name 8 kinds of dust...and...oh...my...god..."Aero said as he looked on one of the questions.

"Who was the leader of the White Fang? Who was the general that was defeated by the faunus when he underestimated them and their night vision? Name the 4 Kingdoms and their a goliath,what is aura? what is a semblance?"Aero readed further with pure astonishment.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"Aero shouted in his test was hell on earth.

*After the test*

It was already evening,they were still surprised by the test Glynda led them through another hall filled with cots and sleeping were approximately 62;the total number of new students today.

"The results are going to be released tomorrow,please make yourselves comfortable and rest"Professor Glynda said as she walked looked around him and saw many other huntsmen and was such a sight to see alot of them in one great hall.

 **"Hello,my name is Ruby! Who are you?"**


	3. Chapter 3: The Emerald Forests

**A /N Hello! I have read fanfics, gained inspiration and mixed them with my ideas and so I improve! Thanks for reading!**

"Hello, I am Ruby Rose! Who are you?"A girl wearing her PJ's ran into their looked nice and cute and she had silver eyes, much to the astonishment of Rosso as if it has some significance.

"Uh- hey! I am Aero Stanley, this is Magnolia, Rosso and Bisque! Are you one of the new huntresses?"Aero said while preparing the cot that was provided for them.

"Yeah! Hey, do you guys want to meet my sister?"Ruby said cheerfully. Obviously, Ruby was too friendly and young-looking to be in Beacon much to Aero's puzzlement.

"Hey Ruby! Have you found anyone who doesn't snob- Oh! Here you are and you made a friend, is it?"A blonde girl with such short shorts and a shirt that shows her belly and cleavage-No,not just her cleavage. Her whole _bra_ much to Rosso's irritation, mumbling something that Aero couldn't decipher.

"Oh, hey Yang! They're a group of friends, Rosso, Aero, Magnolia and Bisque!"Ruby said smiling while her eyes were closed.

"Ey, hey guys. You were the only ones to answer back _poooolliiitteeellly~"_ Yang said while looking at the direction of a girl clothed in pure black and another girl clothed in pure white.

"Hey, Yang that is some nice b-"Rosso immediately covered Magnolia's mouth.

"Magnolia!"Rosso scolded her.

"Sorry Rosso-Oneesama!"Magnolia said which embarrassed Rosso.

"Well,it sure is nice to see you but we gotta sleep! Goodnight!"Ruby said as they ran back to their cots.

"I realized they're right. Nobody talked to us except them…"Rosso said suddenly.

"Uhuh…Well, they are also right about the sleeping part. I'm burnt"Bisque said while she positioned herself comfortably inside her cot.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ozpin took a sip on his couldn't rest, thinking about a lot of things that he couldn't understand. He was stressed from the recent events that happened outside of Beacon that only him knows of.

" _Salem, why? Why have you turned this aggressive to the point that you plotted to steal the maiden's powers? What is your motive?! Can't you just keep the dragon continent and leave us alone?!"_ Ozpin thought to himself. He didn't care about his surroundings, he needed -no- wanted to focus.

Ozpin stood up and looked outside the window. The peacefulness of the night was overwhelming even though he knows that it isn't going to be like that forever. That some day ,someone will take over in a mad pursuit for power…

"Oh, what is bothering you in such a peaceful night?"Glynda said as she stood beside Ozpin, fascinated by the night sky and it's wonders. However,Ozpin was nowhere pleased with her question.

"Glynda, you know that I know things. Things that could…change the world if a fool got hold of it, do you remember the story of the seasons?"Ozpin said, not even taking a chance to look at Glynda.

"Yes?"Glynda said, puzzled.

"I was him. I was the wizard ,the fool who disguised himself! To tell you the truth, I really was an orphan- but I am actually really old even if I look like your age! I was still the fool who gave the maidens their powers, no matter whatever I look like! I am very much hurt by the fact that I didn't know that giving these maidens powers would make such evil rise!"Ozpin said while crying which was a rare sight for Glynda

"I can't say I believe you, but if it really is true…Her existence isn't your fault, it's bound to come sooner or later. Men would still become greedy over the years!"Glynda said, giving Ozpin a friendly hug.

"Glyn…Salem wouldn't have came to be if the maidens didn't exist! The kingdoms wouldn't have used such lustful and wraithful ways to gain the maiden's power…even if it was in vain, Salem was _still_ formed!"Ozpin said, now hugging Glynda back. Glynda was taken aback for Ozpin called her by her childhood nickname. She was refreshed of her memories back in old Vale…

" _Glyn! Pass me another rock so I can punch it to pieces!"_ Ozpin said while Glynda went and used her semblance to carry another rock. Back then, her semblance was weak and could only carry small rocks and Ozpin could only manipulate his aura to enhance his speed to 3x the normal human compared to the astonishing 100x he could do now.

" _Hmmmmpp! Okay, Oz! Here's your rock!"_ Glynda said. Ozpin happily took it and punched it pieces. This play served as their training sessions, Glynda bringing the rocks to train her telepathy while Ozpin punches rocks to increase the power of his aura.

" _Hyah! HA! Look, Glyn! I destroyed the rock 2 seconds shorter than before!"_ Ozpin said as he did a victory dance.

" _You dolt! You didn't even notice that the rock I brought to you was heavier and bigger!"_ Glynda said in a stern voice which made Ozpin laugh.

" _Hahahaah! You're cute when you're stern!"_ Ozpin said in a mocking tone, making Glynda redder.

They stayed in that position for so long. Ozpin felt like that seconds were hours ,same goes for Glynda. They felt their childhood rush through them, bringing back memories as if it was fresh bringing peace to anyone who could experience it…

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hey, Aero! Wake up!"Aero opened his eyes which was blurry for a few moments. When he got his sight back on,he saw Magnolia about to ground-pound the floor beside him.

"Huh- WHOAH MAGNOLIA HOLD IT"Aero shouted while he used his semblance to dash away, hitting Rosso in the process.

"Sorry! But the results are posted and almost everyone's awake!"Magnolia said while she jumped up and down.

"Well, can't we get coffee first-"Aero said, but was cut off by Rosso and Bisque

"DO. NOT. GIVE. HER. COFFEE."They said in unison.

"Coffee? What's that? Well, anyways! Let's get some at the cafeteria before we go! Remember that room which had a lot of tables? I bet that's the cafeteria!"Magnolia told Aero.S he then grabbed his hand then sped away into the cafeteria, ignoring Aero's complaints and literally mopping the floor with him.

When they reached the cafeteria, Magnolia had to carry Aero who just slumped in her back, ignoring the shocked looks from the students eating. She bought 2 cups of coffee and sat down on an empty table.

"Now, ill get a taste of this coffee-"Magnolia drank the coffee. She paused for a second and then…

"OH MY DUST! THIS IS GOOD STUFF! HEY,COMEON AERO,I AM FULLY ENERGIZED! LET'S GO TO THE BULLETIN BOARD!"Magnolia suddenly spoke in such a loud voice, putting the unconscious Aero on her back again .She was running 10x faster than Aero's semblance which caused Aero to wake up, surprised to see himself on the back of Magnolia, running at such speed. Now he knows why coffee is banned for Magnolia.

When they reached the bulletin board, magnolia dropped Aero who made a crunchy *Thud* when he reached the tried to find their names in the Huntsmen who were accepted into Beacon.

"Hmmm.. kenjin, Yale….Kenjin, Wilt….- Nah, basically everyone we met yesterday- oh hey that's us!"Magnolia said which quickly revived Aero who just stared at their names on the accepted people.

"Yes! My dreams coming true at once!"Aero did a victory dance, he saw Bisque and Rosso walking into them. They seem to have got the message.

"Attention everyone ,may I have your attention please? Everyone who passed the examination is required to go into the emerald forest right after breakfast for your Initiation. Attendance is a MUST"The familiar voice of Professor Glynda echoed, she was talking through a speaker.

"Speaking of breakfast, why don't we go back to the cafeteria to get breakfast? And of course, no coffee."Rosso said as he started to walk back into the direction of the cafeteria.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ozpin stood on a conveniently shaped rock, waiting for his students to come there to attend the initiation. He was still feeling sad from the talk he and Glynda had last night about Salem, the first self conscious and intelligent grimm to live.

"Ozpin, do not linger in sadness anymore. Get over it for now if you must. You can't let the thought about Salem take over you!"Glynda tried to motivate Ozpin but it didn't work. They stood there, in silence listening to the bird's serenades and songs. It was a peaceful day like the night before and she knew that she has to enjoy these days while they could.

They waited a long time just to get all the new students on the edge of the forest. They all had to step into launch pads which would hurl them into a random place in the forest.

"So, children I'd like to remind you this is the first day of your initiation since we only take 5 teams per day to make your chances of finding those who you already bonded with slightly larger. The first 3 people you make eye contact with will become your teammates for 4 years. To pass the initiaton, you need to get 2 relics from a hidden temple deep in the forest's heart."Professor Glynda said in a otherworldly sad tone.

"We will be watching you but we are not going to interfere in any encounters you have except if it is a life taking situation .Now,ready your weapons to plan a landing scheme because we are going in 3…2…1…"Professor Ozpin counted down.

"GO!"As Professor Ozpin said that, they could feel a heavy force preparing to throw them into a random side of the forest. The next thing they knew were that they are on the air and there was a high pitched scream of one of them.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **From the eyes of…Grey**

I felt the force of the metal clash against my feet and there I was in the air. I saw the others flying, some of them scarred, some of them doing tricks especially that blondie who wore really revealing clothing. As I descended into the lush forest, I prepared to sink my telescope into the ground or grapple on a tree with a hidden grapple in my telescope..I wasn't disappointed when I used my grapple to land safely by clinging on to a tree. I brushed off any dust and looked for any signs of Grimm. After that,I walked around the forest until I heard a voice.

" _Hmp! That landing hurted…Piercing the ground with a spear isn't a good tactic, afterall…"_ Said a high-pitched voice nearby. Rushing to the source of the voice ,i thought she could be a teammate.

"Hello? Anyone there?" i shouted as i scanned the area for any signs of the voice.

"H-Hey! I hear you, you're near me! Just keep going around and around-"The voice couldn't finish her sentence,i felt a headache as my vision blurred .When it returned to normal i could see the woman I saw back at the ampitheater.

Hey, Miss, Sorry 'Bout that! I am Grey and I take it you're Regalia?"i said as I held out a hand so she could stand up.

"Y-Yes, sorry about hitting you."Regalia apologized.

"No need, we don't even know who found who!"I laughed as she brushed the dirt on her.

"I take it we are teammates for 4 years now?"Regalia said as we walked around the forest, there was no Grimm which I found unusual for this forest is huge.

"Yeah. Now we need to find 2 more people!"I replied. It was a good feeling travelling with someone else in a forest.

"You know, I really like mingling with people that I'd accept anyone who I come in contact with."Regalia said as we continued down the forest.

We searched frantically for any signs of a temple. Time seemed to pass faster in the forest, I was getting bored of walking until I heard some bushes moving.

"Anyone there?"I shouted which was probably a dumb move to do in a forest. The bushes moved way faster now, it was getting hot in here .We just stood there until…

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Grimm came out of the bushes. We prepared our weapons and readied ourselves for a fight. We knew there was too many and we knew that the Grimm were not the only ones to hear me shout. We fought for so long until we were exhausted. A Grimm was about to end us when 2 people came to save us-Nyanza and carried us on their backs for a considerable amount when I heard Nevermores ahead.I tried to look back,against my back's will which ached

 **From the eyes of…Nyanza**

As I soared through the sky, I looked around the forest before me. It was really beautiful and peaceful. As land drew nearer ,I prepared my hammer to deflect any impact was a wise decision as I didn't feel anything that hurted, but when I opened my eyes I could see a huge crater and under my hammer was a squished Grimm.

"Well, he didn't need to exist anyways."I jokingly said as I started to find the temple that had the relics. There were a lot of pillars and thorns in this area hinting at a small village claimed by nature…or worse. There were a lot of caves and I am smart enough to not venture inside, I read that Death Stalkers hibernate in most caves around the world.

I walked and walked around the forest until I reached a swampy area. There were a lot more thorns than any other place I'd been in my whole life. It doesn't really bother me since I have body armor but sometimes I have to use my hands to push the thorns away. I heard some bush moving a few feet from me and I knew that it isn't a person so I transformed my hammer and fired at the bush-I was met with a dying howl.

It wasn't long until i reached the end of the swamp .I am now back at the peaceful part of the forest. I was about to walk off again when i heard someone groan.

" _This is why I envy her! Cant…get…stupid…hands…OUT!"_ A voice cried out nearby. I quickly identified who it was-Yale

"Yale, it's me! Nyanza! Where are you? I can help out of…whatever it is!"I called out.

"Just follow my voice!"Yale replied .I tried to follow his groans, I wanted to find him before a Grimm finds him. I searched for a while until I reached Yale ,who was stuck in the ground with his arms still underground.

"Well, you look like a malfunctioning torpedo that landed like a javelin!"I said, laughing just to annoy him.

"Very funny,now can you help me out?"He said to me,which did by grabbing his legs then pulling him out. He then dusted himself and told me that he's been there for 30 minutes now.

"It's nice that Grimm haven't eaten you yet!"I joked. Yale gave me a sarcastic look. We explored the forest, trying to find the temple but instead we came over Grey and Regalia, tired and injured of fighting hordes of Grimm. There were like hundreds of them, there was no choice but to escape. I picked Regalia up and ran as far as I can from the horde, looking back I saw Yale picking Grey up and catching onto me .We didn't look back after that, we only cared about the path outside this hellhole. We ran and ran until we heard the screams and screeching squawks from a nevermore right ahead, when we got to the source of the screams we realized that it was the people who already got to temple who were in trouble with 2 Death Stalkers and 2 Nevermores which are really huge, they must have awoken the Death Stalkers and disturbed the Nevermores. Looks like we have to fight …again…

 **From the eyes of…Aero**

I closed my eyes while Ozpin counted down, I admit that I am afraid of heights and being hurled in such speed is no exception. I felt the metal crush my feet and I opened my eyes to such a horrifying scene, I was in the air flying unstably. When I was about the land I fired rounds from scythe to loosen the impact but I still made a nasty crack when I landed.

"Oh man ,why am I this clumsy?"I said while holding my head which was hurting in pulses. I looked around- I landed in a mountain, no wonder I am really hurt right now. I looked down the cliff even if it I am really afraid of heights and I nearly had a heart attack when I found out how high up I am right now.

"T-The ground is blurry and is…this a cloud beside…me…? Wait a minute…"I flinched and crawled back to the safest patch of rock I could find. Clouds right beside you is not a good sign when you're in a mountain. Looks like I will need to go back down, I should consider fighting my phobia of heights because it really hinders my progress.

"Magnolia? Rosso? Bisque?"I shouted, all I heard were echoes, nothing else. I started to climb down, leaning against anything I can lean on to…ease my phobia. It wasn't long until I heard a eager moan from a Grimm. I prepared my scythe and tried to sense it by feeling the vibrations. I heard it again, this time it was a tad bit louder. I saw something moving in the bushes around the cliff, I tried to investigate it when…

"RAERWR!"A Grimm jumped at me. I was really startled that I blindy swung my scythe, making me dizzy. I tried to control myself but I was too late; I fell off the mountain and the Grimm jumped after me. The mountain is evidently too high for me to use my scythe to absorb the impact so I grabbed a magazine full of gravity dust and replaced the normal bullets, I fired one round downwards and to my surprise, it propelled me up instead of just slowing it. I fired upwards so that I go down again, then an idea struck me; I should use normal bullets when I am dangerously near to the ground. I waited until I saw land, I prepared my scythe then fired and fired until I felt my scythe touch the ground, success!.

I stood up then dusted myself then I looked around; There is nothing out of ordinary except for a few human tracks going deeper inside the forest. Out of curiosity, I followed the tracks and came upon a fresh battlefield. There were fresh cuts on the trees, it wasn't done by the Guy with the telescope, the cuts were too broad for it to be a cut from it so it had to be Bisque's sword which COULD broaden it's edge. With this information, I followed the tracks again until I reached an area filled with bullet shells and explosion marks, preferably a grenade explosion.

"Magnolia? Rosso? Bisque?" There were still no replies so I decided to follow the tracks once again. I froze when I saw the others fighting two gigantic Death Stalkers and Nevermores and by the "Others" I meant everyone. I sighed deeply and jumped into battle.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry I skipped the part where wilt jumps into the fray,I was feeling lazy and tired because I just had an exam and I have been reviewing for days,see you…**

.


End file.
